Recording plays of sports performed by users in diverse forms is already being performed widely. Recording forms of plays as images is one form of recording plays of sports. Also, for example, PTL 1 discloses a technology for generating diverse kinds of information indicating play states based on information detected by sensors mounted on players or tools.